From the ashes
by Nico.Slade
Summary: A fire has broken out in Ponyville, Rainbow dash is tasked to save Ponyville Will she do it? Who started the fire Read on to find out


From the ashes

* * *

This is another Mlp Fan fiction; I do hope it's better than my last. I am gonna add a few twist in it and I hope you do enjoy

This will be rated M for various reasons

Please review I do enjoy reviews, they taste delicious

* * *

Chapter 1- The fire

I saw the town a blaze, the straw catching fast despite every pony's best effort to extinguish the flames. I flew as fast as possible, gathering large clouds hoping to create a rainstorm to douse the fires but the flames burned bright in the downpour. I tried tirelessly to help but my efforts were futile. I had all but given up when I heard the familiar voices of Applejack and Rarity calling out for their sisters

"Applejack, Rarity what's wrong" I said as I landed in front of them

"The girls they're gone" Rarity shouted in a panic

"Last we saw em was by the Ol Jenkins's home, I sure do hope they're all right" Applejack said, he face stained with tear

I felt my heart drop because of the shocking news, Applejack was crying which she never did but I knew I had to save the girls. I flew over to the Jenkins's place, my heart racing with fear as I saw the house was on fire. I landed on the door steps, turning on my hooves to buck the door down. I let my kick fly at the door, the first kick not budging the door. I reared up a second kick, letting it fly onto the door. My kick wasn't a strong as AJ's but it still did the trick as the door swung open. I rushed in without hesitation, seeing Apple bloom and the cutie mark crusader's huddled in the corner

"Rainbow Dash!" I heard Apple bloom's quivering voice call out

"Apple Bloom, Take them and get out quickly" I commanded in a serious tone

"I'm scared, Rainbow dash" she said on the verge of tears

"You gotta be brave Apple Bloom, like Applejack" I said with a comforting tone "You may even get you're cutie mark if you do this for me"

"Come on girls we gotta get out of here" said the now confident Apple bloom

"Wait, where's Scootaloo?" I asked after counting the present ponies

"She's trapped in the bedroom and we couldn't reach her" Sweetie bell pointed out, pointing to the burning doorway

I ushered the girls towards the exit before turning around to retrieve Scootaloo. I knew I couldn't use the door but I saw a wall that looked like it was on the verge of collapsing, I knew that was my way in. I lined up my rear legs to the wall, giving it a hard sharp kick that cause it to crumble. I moved quickly to the unconscious filly that lay hidden under a bed, pulling her free from the bed. Flames erupted out of nowhere; I used my wings to protect the young filly from the harsh backdraft that threatened her. I ignored the searing pain, determined to save Scootaloo. I quickly made my way through the burning house, ducking and weaving through the debris and flames. I made it outside, I was greeted by my friends but I had a plan

"Fluttershy and Applejack, you take care of the animals" I began

"On it" Applejack stated with a knowing nod

"Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie, get every pony to Apple acres where they will be safe" I said in a strong commanding tone

"What are you gonna do?" Twilight asked, a worried expression on her face

"Put out the fire" I said simply

"How?" asked pinkie pie, confusion present on her face

"By doing what I do best, flying" I said as I spread my slightly burnt wings

I took off with speed leaving dust in my wake; I arrived at the centre of Ponyville in a few seconds flat. I knew this would be dangerous but I tried to ignore that fact, trying not to chicken out seeing as Rainbow dash never backs down from a challenge. I began to fly in a circle, quickly picking up speed. I picked up speed quickly, causing a vacuum to form around the area that grew bigger and bigger. I saw the fire die as the vacuum sucked the oxygen from the flames, I knew my plan was working but also back firing on me as I began to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen. I began to slow to break the vacuum; I was starting to fade in and out of consciousness and that caused me to slow faster than I anticipated.

I was flung into the ground as the vacuum dissipated; the hard dirt scrapped my body as I crash landed into the ground. The last thing I heard was a familiar laugh, it made my blood boil and my broken body ached. I knew who was responsible for this horror; I just didn't know how he did it. I saw my friends surround me as my vision began to blur, I heard them talking

"Get her to a hospital pronto" Twilight said as she took charge

"Dis-" I tried to speak, my throat aching along with the rest of my body

"What Dashie? What is it?" I heard twilight said, causing me to smile but then grimace in pain

"I know who did this" I said softly trying to conserve enough energy to stay awake but I found it hard to do

"Who?" Twilight pressed me to answer

I let out a whimper of pain, as I'm lifted into a cart being pulled by Applejack's brother Big Mac. I felt my body being lowered onto the hay in the cart, I never felt Twilight's hoof leave mine and I felt a spark between us as my feeling's for her began to rise to the surface

"Twilight … I …. Love ….. You" I said as I struggled to remain conscious but I did it for Twilight

"I love you too Dashie" she said as she began to cry

"It was….." I began but I began to fade into black, only to be brought back by Twilight's voice

"Who Dash?" twilight said, resting my head against her stomach

I faded into unconsciousness but not before revealing the culprit to the fire in Ponyville

"Dis-cord"

* * *

Dramatic ending and cliff-hanger

Please review it means a lot to me


End file.
